


Let's Play: SBURB

by Monobear



Category: Game Grumps, Homestuck, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, Gen, M/M, Multi, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monobear/pseuds/Monobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of Youtubers are invited to beta test a new game by the name of SBURB, a game that promises to appeal to a variety of audiences. The game is not exactly what they'd expect, to say the least. What will this motley crew of LPers do when the fate of the universe rests in their hands? Rated T for language, and no, I'm not taking any of this seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play: SBURB

**_=== > BEGIN._ **

 

A young man stands in his bedroom. It just so happens that today, he has been invited to take part in one of his most favorite pastimes: gaming. Though it was only a few years ago that he created his Let's Play channel, it is only today that he shall be given a name!

 

What will the name of this young man be?

 

**_== > JOHN EGBERT_ **

 

Try again, wise guy.

 

**_== > PEWDIEPIE_ **

 

Your name is PEWDIEPIE. As previously mentioned, today you have been invited to do what you do for a living now: GAMING. You have a variety of INTERESTS. One of these interests is AMNESIA: THE DARK DESCENT, the game that got you onto your feet. You like to SING, but you're not particularly good at it. You have a fondness for HORROR GAMES IN PARTICULAR, and, not to be a braggart, but you are, at the moment, THE MOST SUBSCRIBED CHANNEL ON YOUTUBE. This often overwhelms you with PRESSURE, but it's best to just laugh it off. That's what your fans, the BROS, would want.

 

What will you do?

 

**_PEWDS == > SEEK OUT A NEW GAME TO TEST YOUR RAGE SKILLS ON._ **

 

No, no! It's far too soon to do that again. THE IMPOSSIBLE QUIZ 2 is still wearing on your nerves as it is, you don't want to have a heart attack.

 

**_PEWDS == > RETRIEVE MR. CHAIR_ **

 

Indeed, you can't go anywhere without Mr. Chair. He's one of your most trusted companions, right up next to Stephano. You quickly sort through your things – oh, there he is. Stephano decided to take a seat upon him. Looks like you'll be taking the both of them for your beta-test. You CAPCHALOGUE them into your SYLLADEX, which is currently set to one of your most favorite modus – the SHUFFLE modus. You're never quite sure what you're going to get, but it'll be interesting. You have five empty CAPCHALOGUE CARDS remaining. 

**_PEWDS == > EXAMINE SURROUNDINGS_ **

You are currently in your bedroom. The walls are painted white, and over in the right corner you have your computer and recording equipment set up. This is how you make your LET’S PLAYS, in addition to the special videos you do on FRIDAYS. Speaking of…today is FRIDAY.  How could you have forgotten?!

**_PEWDS == > PREPARE FOR ‘FRIDAYS WITH PEWDIEPIE’_ **

Yep, yep, you’ve got to record something today. And make it zany. It’s gotta be perfecto. Well, not exactly perfecto, but it’s gotta live up to your standards, y’know? ….Wait, what standards? As you contemplate the possible STANDARDS that you may or may not have, your computer has let out a BEEP to notify you that someone is attempting to contact you on SYSN.

**_PEWDS == > CONSULT STEPHANO_ **

Stephano tells you that you perhaps should check SYSN. After all, it could be anyone, maybe even someone important that you’re passing up and— **GASP YOU MUST CHECK ON THIS NOW.**

**_PEWDS == > CHECK SYSN_ **

Ah yes, SYSN. The special combination of Skype-and-MSN that they only allow to V.I.P.S. Well…that’s partially true, at least. YOUTUBE allowed several LET’S PLAY channels to make usage of it as a communication method, as it doesn’t take much on your computer to run, in addition to it being an exclusive way for all the GAMING CHANNELS to get in touch with each other. One of your FELLOW LPERS is attempting to get in contact with you.

**\-- truculentToucan [TT] began contacting etherealBemusement [EB] at 17:01 –**

**TT:** Hey.

 **TT:** HEY.

 **TT:** HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY.

 **EB:** i’m here, i’m here!

 **TT:** Oh, good, I was afraid I was gonna throw out my internet yellin’ voice.

 **EB:** haven’t you done that like fifty times before and it always comes back?

 **TT:** That’s beside the point, and you know it. Anyway. Did’ya get the copy of the game?

 **EB:** sugurg?

 **TT:** …No, sujerk.

 **EB:** ooooh no i don’t have sujerk. what’s sujerk?

 **TT:** SBURB.

 **EB:** oooh okay yep i’ve got that!

 **TT:** Good. We’re gonna be splitting the group up into two teams, so be warned. Our team is Team Green, should have a group chat set up already.

 **EB:** wow, already? alright. i’ll join.

 **TT:** By the way, I have no idea who’s on our team!

 **EB:**?!?!?!

 **TT:** TG picked it.

 **EB:** oh, alright. then we should be good, right?

 **TT:** Nyeeeehhhhhyeah.

 **TT:** Just get the equipment ready to record, and get into both the Green chat and the joint Green-Yellow chat.

 **TT:** I’ll meet ya there.

 

**\-- truculentToucan [TT] ceased contacting etherealBemusement [EB] at 17:05 –**

Well, you heard the man.

 

**_PEWDS == > Listen to TT and resist your desire to create mischief._ **

 

Your desire to SLACK OFF is quite notable, but you resist those urges and join the group chats, placing the joint chat as the priority –i.e. main chat at the moment.

 

 **TG:** you’re sure you got him

 **TT:** Entirely! Would you not trust this face?

 **TG:** okay for one I can’t see your face

 **TG:** and for two if you’re batting your eyelids it’s not working this time

 **TT:** Aww.

**\-- etherealBemusement [EB] has joined the group chat! –**

**TT:** See, what’d I tell you? I deliver.

 **TG:** okay yes I was wrong this time

 **TG:** anyway hello and welcome to joint group chat alpha beta delta force extreme

 **TT:** 9000.

 **EB:** i’m honored to be here!

 **TT:** Right, where’s the rest of the people?

 **TG:** hang on they’re coming

**\-- outroofDarkness [OD] has joined the group chat!—**

**OD:** Agh!

 **OD:** Alliteration!

 **OD:** Curse you allergies!

 **TG:** that’s actually a thing

 **TT:** It is legitimately a thing and my handle has caused an allergic reaction in this young man.

 **TT:** Woe is me, unable to change my handle.

 **TT:** I am distraught.

 **TG:** your empathy amazes me every time

 **TT:** What can I say, I’m a sympathetic man.

 **OD:** Now that my sneezing has stopped for a small while where is the rest of my team?

 **EB:** you’re not on team green???

 **OD:** Apologies but no i am on team yellow.

 **EB:** d’aww.

 **TT:**  …Who is the last member of our team.

 **TG:** you can’t hear it but

 **TG:** my laughter is reaching across the lands and penetrating your mental ears

 **TT:** Must be a little laughter, then, ‘CAUSE I DON’T FEEL SHIIIIIT.

 **TG:** rude

 **TG:** anyway yeah last member of team green should be here now

**\-- murderinaMinute [MM] has joined the group chat! –**

**OD:** Oh not again.

 **MM:** Hellooooo? Team Green?

 **TG:** right here

 **EB:** oh. okay this’ll be fun.

 **TT:** Pretty alright team, we can work with this.

**\-- supGuys [SG] has joined the group chat!—**

**SG:** here t0 represent team yell0w.

 **SG:** d0n’t mind the 0s, my 0 key is br0ken.

 **EB:** then how are you typing with it if it’s broken???

 **TG:** I regret my team placement immediately

 **TG:** this only happened as I did not call dibs upon one of the others first

 **OD:** At least no one on my team has alliteration?

 **TG:** you speak too soon

 **MM:** At least let me in on the teasing if you’re going to tease.

 **TT:** Yeah, we all deserve a fair portion of bullying.

 **TT:** Bullying should always be equal opportunity.

 **TG:** america

**\-- yamiTube [YT] has joined the group chat!—**

**YT:** Yellow Team Leader representing.

 **MM:** Oh hey, Yami!

 **YT:** Hey-o.

 **EB:** there’s only one of us left, isn’t there?

 **TG:** right

**\-- stayToasty [ST] has joined the group chat!—**

**EB:** aw, really? none of you guys are on my team?

 **TT:** I feel unwanted.

 **EB:** no it’s not like that!!!

 **TG:** hahahahaha

 **TG:** but yes I split the teams up for variety

 **TG:** but we’re not really competing, just groups for

 **TG:** organization I guess

**TG:** anyway we all need to pick server players and client players

 **MM:** Right, from what I remember the game is pretty teamwork based.

 **TT:** It’s teamwork based?

 **TT:** PFFHAHAHAHA I send pity to the soul who has me as a server.

 **TG:** I’ll be going in first

 **TG:** jon you’re gonna be my client

 **TT:** D’aww, glad to know you still love me even after my move.

 **TG:** as long as you don’t forget the many nights we had in reno

 **TT:** How could I?

 **ST:** ….I get back to my computer and it looks like I’ve just walked in on a romantic drama

 **ST:** should I leave?

 **TG:** we’re making them feel awkward

 **TG:** so save the pillow talk for later

**TT:** Understood, my smoochiepoo. On a more game-related thingamajigger, who wants to be my client?

 **EB:** i’ll do it!

 **TT:** Alright, so in order now it’s TG => TT => EB. Who wants to pick a Pewdiepie off the market? He’s fresh, gents.

 **SG:** are y0u g0ing t0 present me with fl0wers again if I pick y0u?

 **EB:** that ruins the surprise to it! :P

 **SG:** he’s c0ming with me.

**TG:** we kinda had the teams all in a row though

 **TG:** so the next one should be mark

 **MM:** If you’ll have me, Pewdie.

 **EB:** welcome onboard!

 **MM:** Excellent.

**TG:** alright now someone needs to be mark’s client

 **YT:** (raises hand slowly)

 **MM:** Ooh, a volunteer! This makes it that much easier. Which is still kinda hard. But hey, I’m not displeased with this arrangement.

 **EB:** TG => TT => EB => MM => YT….

 **YT:** Right, guess it’s my pick now. (scans across the list) Hmmm….Ken?

 **SG:** lame

 **SG:** I feel like the kid wh0 gets picked last at a s0ccer game

 **SG:** n0 0ne likes that kid.

 **EB:** i dooooo. :3

 **SG:** yeah well y0u’re the excepti0n

 **TG:** alright so it goes like this

 **TG:** TG => TT => EB => MM => YT => ST => SG and then it loops around so cry is my server player

 **SG:** supp0se I’m fine with that.

 **TG:** any objections

 **TG:** no?

 **TG:** good.

 

 

 


End file.
